


Night Maps

by shayybay (orphan_account)



Series: Night Maps Quadrilogy [1]
Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Waterparks (Band), You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, based off a canadian tv show, vic is younger than kellin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shayybay
Summary: From smashing glasses to English partners to lovers being attacked at a school-sanctioned Vegas themed dance, Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes have been through a lot throughout the school year. From their mutual best friend Awsten Knight to the school's bad boy Oliver Sykes, and his friend Josh Franceschi, Kellin and Vic have a lot to deal with.





	1. Prologue /:/ Silver

"I can't believe nobody's noticed," I complain. "Maybe I should just go back to the old me."

"Uh, no, you're not," Geoff says, snatching the glasses from my hand. I go to reach back for them but the fly out of my hand.

"Oh no, my glasses!" I curse as the fly onto the ground, proceeding to be run over by a... Is that a Hearse?

The guy driving the Hearse stops and gets out. He picks up the glasses and looks at them.

"I think they're dead," he says. 

"It's uh, it's okay, I uh, I don't n-need them anymore. Got, uh, laser surgery," I stammer. He's kinda cute. And just totally ran over my glasses. Great first impression, Vic. 

"You have pretty eyes."

"Thanks, uh, I'll see you around?" I ask.

"Guess you will," he says, getting back into his Hearse and driving away. 

Geoff and I turn around, walking towards home again. I stop by the trash can, tossing my completely smashed glasses in. 

"Uh oh, I've seen that look before," Geoff smirks, nudging me. I roll my eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."


	2. /:/ Gloom Boys

"So, here are your last assignments, completely graded. Pass them back."

English class with Mr. Way, what a great class. The guy in front of me looks familiar, with his swoopy black hair and the lack of color in his outfit. He passes back my papers and I get a glimpse of his face. Oh, he's the guy who ran over my glasses. Emo Boy. 

"Mr. Way? There must be some sort of mistake, I've never gotten a C before," I call out. "How did this happen?"

"Well, your early assignments were divine but recently your writing has become distant. Impersonal," he says. 

"I used advanced sentence structure and complex vocabulary," I say as I catch Emo Boy rolling his eyes. 

"Yes, but your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are or what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever."

"I'm not hiding," I say defensively. The vampire fiction was a one-time thing freshman year. I wrote some once. And that was just to get over my crush on Jaime, the junior who was dating that one girl who was a total bitch to everyone. At least people enjoyed it until they found it was me.

"Then prove it," Mr. Way says. "To your writing partner." He nods towards Emo Boy. 

"Me?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you, Kellin. You write well, but... You're a little wordy." 

"Great," I groan, rolling my eyes as I throw my head backward.

"Looks like we have a special partnership on our hands! Like Silvia Plath and Ted Hues," Mr. Way says, grinning.

"Silvia Plath killed herself," I say.

The bell rings and I take that as my cue to get up and leave before I have to spend any more time with my supposed English partner. I gather my stuff quickly and head out towards the door, but I'm caught by Emo Boy, who's shoving himself through the door at the exact same time I am. He smirks and chuckles, walking away. I roll my eyes. I spot Geoff and head over to him. 

"He's just so... Ugh!" I groan. "You know?"

"I get it, Vic, you're in love with Kellin," Geoff laughs. I send him a glare as we walk to our next class.

-x-

I hand my paper to Kellin as he takes a bite out of his apple. I sit on the desk in front of him and look at him impatiently as he scans my paper. I take a bite of my sandwich.

"So... What do you think?" I ask.

"Uh," he pauses, glancing at me, then back at the paper. "It's, uh..."

"Awkwardly constructed, filled with hyperbole and generally sloppy," I sigh, cutting him off.

"The title's centered?" he suggests. I groan.

"Mr. Way's right, I do have writer's block," I say. 

"So don't hand it in," Kellin says, shrugging as he takes another bite out of his apple.

"Then what? Tell him the dog ate my homework?"

"Or... You could take off," he suggests.

"You mean skip," I say. He shrugs.

"If you wanna get official." He takes another bite of the apple. 

"Well... It would give me time to write a way better assignment," I say as the bell rings, signaling that lunch is over.

"Decision time," he says. "Stay or go?"

I ponder the decision, but I seriously do need to write a new assignment. This one's total trash. I put my sandwich back into the plastic tupperware and grab my papers and my bag. I head out towards the door, pausing and turning around. I look at Kellin.

"Well?" I say. "You coming?"

He shrugs as he bites his apple, hopping over the desk with his bag and following me out the exit door. 

-x-

"Wow, this is at first. Skipping school to do work," he scoffs. 

"I still don't understand how you got an A and I got a C," I say unhappily.

"Simple. I'm dating Mr. Way," he says, smirking. I roll my eyes and glare at him. He sighs.

"You're a good writer, but anyone could've penned this piece. There's no point of view," he says.

"I wrote about gun control. I say it's good."

"Wow!" he says sarcastically. "Controversial!" 

"Fine, okay, what am I supposed to write about?" I ask in an annoyed fashion. What a smart ass.

"Something that pisses you off," he says.

"Besides my English partner?" 

"Ouch," he gasps, placing his hand on his chest. He chuckles. "If you could change one thing in the world... What would it be?"

"My mom and dad," I say. "They're not exactly getting along."

"So write about that," he says.

"I can't! It's personal!" He scoffs.

"You care too much about what people think," he points out. I shake my head.

"That is not true," I state. 

"Then prove it," he smirks. "Scream. At the top of your lungs." 

I sit up on the bench we're at and prepare myself, though, hesitating a little. He raises his eyebrow at me. He thinks I won't do it, I'm sure of that. I sigh, uncrossing my arms.

"Aaaaaahhh?" I scream, though quietly and completely unconfidently. 

"Pffft," he laughs. "That's the best you could do?" He scoffs. 

I sigh, standing up from the bench. I look over at him, and he smirks at me. I'll show him.

_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ I scream, hearing an echo from it throughout the street. He looks at me, completely surprised and astonished. I fold my arms and look at him. He smirks again.

"Okay," I say. "Your turn."

"Mmmm yeah," he shakes his head. "Not my style."

"What." 

He chuckles.

"No, you have to do it!" I say, grabbing his hands and pulling him off the bench so he stands up. 

"Not my style," he says again, backing away from me.

"You have to do it," I say, pointing accusingly at him. He shakes his head, smiling.

"No, not my style," he says, backing up into a wooden telephone pole. 

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" I say, laughing. 

"No," he says as he grabs my wrists to prevent me from pointing more at him.

"You have to do it!!!" He starts laughing more.

"I had to-" I stop myself realizing that I had gotten all up in his space and pretty much pinned him to the pole. I take my arms away from him and he lets go of my wrists and I back away. 

This is awkward.

"Uh," I stammer, looking over at him and then at the ground. He stays at the pole. I look at him again and at the ground again, frantically moving back and sitting back on the bench, probably blushing like an idiot. So awkward. So so awkward. 

-x-

As I finish up typing my assignment on my laptop, I get a random message. 

**kells-q424: more public embarrassment tonight?**

**vic23: is that an invitation?**

**kells-q424: do you want it to be?**

I smile awkwardly, feeling my face heat up. I refuse to let myself believe I have a crush on Emo Boy. He's just.. My annoying.. Cute.. But aggravating English partner. Get it together Vic. 

"No, I don't understand why you have to go back to work tonight!" I hear Mom say hastily. 

"Because the world doesn't revolve around you and your fundraisers, Susan," Dad replies. "Someone's gotta do a little fundraising for this family."

"We made these plans weeks ago," Mom says angrily.

"You made the plans, Susan," Dad says as he opens the door. "Goodnight." The door slams shut.

I look over to see Mom distraught. 

"Everything okay...?" I ask. Mom gasps, looking over. 

"Oh, Vic," she says, startled. "Any chance you want to sub in tonight?"

"Tonight?" I ask, glancing at my computer.

"Never mind," she says, shaking her head. "Never mind, I'll be fine."

"I could wear my navy suit," I say quietly. She nods.

"I'll go iron it," she says, heading up the stairs. I turn back to my computer and sigh.

**vic23: love to hang -- but I can't**


	3. /:/ Liar (It Takes One to Know One)

"Hey, missed you last night," Kellin says as he approaches me. I pause my walking and turn to look at him, walking beside him. "Was Twilight on TV?"

"She thinks she's protecting me by lying but she's just making it worse!" I blurt out, frustrated with the lack of information between my parents and me on what the hell is going on with them. 

"Whoa whoa, stop, rewind... And play," he says, caught off guard by my sudden outburst.

"According to my mom, everything's fine between her and my dad. Anyone can see that it's not," I explain, recalling their argument from last night. 

"Do you think they're getting divorced?" Kellin asks, raising his eyebrow. I stop in my tracks, turning around to face him.

"Divorced?!" I gasp. "My parents would- they would never get divorced. My mom's just sad because my dad's always in a bad mood."

"Well, have you told them how you feel?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I've been trying but they don't want to talk," I say, frowning.

"You could write how you feel in that letter for English class. Kill two birds with one stone," he suggests, shrugging. 

I look at him, pondering the idea. I grin. 

-x-

"How did it feel to write this?" Kellin asks while he reads through it. I look up at him from my desk. 

"Good," I say, sighing. "Really good. It's everything I wanted to say."

The bell rings and Mr. Way walks in holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a bunch of papers in the other. He sets down the papers and turns around, looking at Kellin and me. 

"Ah, Mr. Fuentes, Mr. Quinn, it's nice of you to join us today!" he chirps sarcastically. "Actually, I'm excited to hear your excuses for skipping class. Let me guess- violent food poisoning?"

"Actually... We were both working on our assignments," I say.

"Original," Mr. Way responds, sipping his coffee. "But it's not gonna save you from detention. Now I'd like to hear those assignments. Mr. Fuentes, why don't you go first?" 

".....me?" I ask timidly. 

"Yeah! C'mon!" he says, waving me up to the front of the classroom. "We'll see if it helped with your writer's block."

I sigh, grabbing my paper and heading to the front of the room. 

"We need to talk' is a line that every kid dreads. But you know what's worse? 

Waiting for it. Every minute, of every hour, of every day. 

Because I know it's coming.... 

The reason why you're fighting all the time... 

and I know I won't like the answer... 

but whatever you tell me can't be worse than the waiting. 

So please, don't make me wait any longer." 

I start to tear up and get choked up on my words.

"I'm sorry, uh, t-there's more, uh," I stammer, pointing at my paper and looking up at Mr. Way. 

"No, it's alright," he says, taking a sip from his coffee. "It's a good start. What's say you, Kellin?"

Kellin looks at me momentarily, pondering. He grins.

"I think it deserves a larger audience," he says. What the fuck are you doing Kellin?? "Like at the student showcase tomorrow."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Mr. Way says, smiling. "Vic?"

"Well, uh, it's kinda personal," I say quickly, frowning at the idea. 

"Yes, but all great art is personal and this is head and shoulders above your last work! I am signing you up after class," Mr. Way says firmly, walking to his desk. I frown and walk back to my desk defeatedly. 

"My mom's gonna be at the showcase!!!" I whisper-yell at Kellin, glaring at him.

"Which means she'll be forced to listen to you. Isn't this what you wanted?" he asks, turning back around in his seat to face the front of the classroom. I sigh, ruffling my hair. 

-x-

I peer from backstage at the audience and see my mom sitting in the crowd. She spots me and waves.

"I'm Justin Hills, your student council president, and I'm pleased to announce this year's annual student showcase!" Justin, the student council president, announces. I frown, shaking my head. I can't do this.

"Okay.. you wanted to talk to your mom, and this is your chance," Kellin says, nodding towards the stage. I shake my head, pacing back and forth.

"Maybe I am a worry wart! Maybe there is nothing wrong at home!" I say, giving all the excuses I can to get out of going up there and reading what I wrote. 

"Maybe you're scared," Kellin says, uncrossing his arms. He looks at me with his calming green eyes. 

"What?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Finding out what's really going on with your parents," he elaborates. 

"That's not true," I say, shaking my head.

"Prove it," Kellin says firmly. "Mr. Way assigned us as English partners because he thought you needed to take risks."

"With my writing!" I retaliate. "Not my life! This isn't me shouting in a park full of strangers. This is my family. It's personal."

I peer over at the audience again, looking over at Justin.

"Up first we have a talented scribe who's only in grade 10, is taking grade 11 advanced English! Please put your hands together for Vic Fuentes!" Justin announces, clapping his hands. 

I shake my head and start walking backward. 

"I can't." 

-x- 

I sit outside my house as my parents discuss their issues. I can't believe my mom coaxed me into giving her the letter I wrote. I haven't always been one to be so... forward. 

I look over and see a Hearse pull up and watch Kellin get out.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, standing up and walking towards him.

"Hi, how are you? Fine, Vic, thanks for asking," he says in a sarcastic tone. I roll my eyes.

"Hi." He smirks.

"If you don't want to tell your mom how you're feeling, I respect that," he says.

"Too late," I say, smiling.

"You read her the letter?" he asks. I nod.

"And she wants to know just as much as I do. She and my dad are talking right now."

"So.. what you're saying is that my plan worked?" he smirks.

"Could you be any more smug?" I chuckle.

"Absolutely!" he chuckles. "Here, you might want to borrow these." 

He grabs the pair of headphones around his neck and hands them to me.

"They're a noise cancellation, might come in handy if things get worse with your folks. Or if you need to ignore an English partner," he smiles. 

"Thanks," I say, taking them from him. I smile.

"Annnnnnd I'm sorry for interfering. Promise not to do it again," he says and turns around back to his car. I rush over to him as he opens the door and place my hand on top of his. He looks down at our hands and back at me, confused. 

"Uh... you can interfere... every once in a while.... But I'm still gonna do whatever I want," I tell him. I smile.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," he smirks, getting back into his car. He looks over at me once more and turns on his car and drives away.


End file.
